Tails Goes To Preschool
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Tails goes to Preschool, makes friends with a green dinosaur, and they play together through out the whole day.


Sonic was taking his 4 year old brother to Preschool. It was Tails' first day at school and Tails was nervous to go.

Tails had a backpack on his back, and a lunchbox in his hands. Tails was looking sadly down at the ground.

They go inside the Preschool, check in, and go to where Tails' class was. His class was Miss Vanilla's class, the class of an adult female rabbit.

Tails was scared and nervous to go in, and Sonic saw his look as they were outside the door to his class.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked, kneeling down to his height.

"I-I'm scared, S-Sonic." Tails whimpered. "I wanna go back home with you..."

"Oh, now Tails..." Sonic said with a smile of comfort. "I know that you're going to love preschool. You'll make new friends, play fun games, learn a bunch of cool things, and maybe you'll even get to do some of your favorite things here."

"R-Really?" Tails asked with a slight smile.

Sonic nodded. "Really. Go on in, i'll be back to get you later."

Tails said, "Okay, but don't I get a goodbye funny kiss?"

"Of course, bro." Sonic chuckled and smiled, "Here you go," Sonic gave him a goodbye funny kiss, which Tails smiled widely from.

Sonic gets up to leave. "I'll be back for at 12:25, Tails."

"Okay." Tails said, and Sonic headed out.

Tails gripped the doorknob, and said to himself, "Here I go."

He opened it, and went in to see Miss Vanilla at her desk doing paper work, when she heard the door, looked up at him, and smiled.

"Tails!" She said, and walked over to him. "It's so nice to see you here, sweetie." She knelt down and patted his back.

"H-Hi..." Tails said, still nervous.

"Don't be nervous, honey. You're gonna love it here." Vanilla said.

"R-Really?" Tails asked.

"Really. Let's got put your things in your cubby." Vanilla said, and they go put his lunch box and backpack in his cubby.

"What do you do everyday?" Tails asked.

"We have 2 whole hourse of free time till lunch, then after lunch we have a story, and then free time for the rest of the day." Vanilla said.

Tails gave a surprised smile and said, "You gotta be kidding!"

"Nope." Vanilla said, shaking her head with a chuckle. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I really love video games." Tails answered, and he wasn't joking. "I like Nes games."

Miss Vanilla smiled and said, "Follow me then, honey."

They go to a tv on a small stand on a rub, with a bean bag in front of it, and Vanilla signals Tails to sit down on the bean bag.

Tails did as he was told.

Miss Vanilla opened the doors of the stand, and there was a red console with two controllers in the back, and cartridge slot on top, and disk slot in the left in front. It was a japanese nintendo twin, called the Sharp Twin Famicom.

There was a big plastic box full of more than 40 cartidge games. And on top of the games was a red Famicom gun. She painted it red so it wouldn't resemble a real gun.

She took the console and games out and put them in front of Tails, turning on the tv, and hooking the avs to it.

"What's that thing?" Tails asked curiously.

Vanilla replied, "It's a japanese Nes."

"Japanese Nes?" Tails asked. "It's looks more like a home computer."

Vanilla giggled and said, "It's a japanese version the nintend entertainment system."

"I seen them both seperately before, but never together like that." Tails said, now understanding what it was.

Tails then picked up the gun and said, "I'm guessing you spray painted this red because it resembled too much of a real gun?"

Vanilla nodded and said, "That's right, sweetie."

Tails pulls the box of cartridge games to him, and pulls out Duck Hunt.

"Duck Hunt!" Tails said. "I love Duck Hunt."

"I'll put it in for you." Vanilla said, and Tails handed it to her and put it in, plugged in the gun, and turned on to console.

The Duck Hunt title appeared on the tv, and Tails said, "Cool..."

"I'm glad you like it, sweeite." Vanilla said.

"I remember how to play." Tails said. He aimed away from the screen, pulled the trigger twice, and shot at the screen, going to clay shooting.

"I like clay shooting the most. Especially the mountains in the back." Tails said, and shot 2 clays that flew out of nowhere. "Ha!"

Vanilla patted his head, got up, and said, "Have fun, Tails." And when to her desk to work some more.

Tails misses the last 2 clays and says, "Oh, well. Maybe i'll do better next time."

Tails turns off the console, pushes the eject button, and takes the game, puts it back in the box and says to Vanilla who's 15 feet away from him, "I'm gonna play a different game now."

"That's fine." Vanilla said with a smile, going back to work on some papers.

A few others kids were drawing and reading books and playing with toys.

A dinosaur named Yoshi, who was about 3 inches taller than Tails, was sitting at a small desk, thinking of what to do.

He then eyed Tails, putting in another game, Ninja Gaiden I, and turning it on.

Yoshi gets up, and walks over as Tails starts playing. "Hi there," Yoshi said.

Tails paused the game, and looked beside him. "Hi." Tails said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Yoshi, Yoshi the dinosaur." Yoshi replied.

"You're a cool dinosaur, Yoshi." Tails smiled.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails." Tails said.

"That's a cool name for a guy like you!" Yoshi said.

"Thanks...Wanna be friends?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Yoshi replied. "Whatcha doing?"

Tails said, "Vanilla hooked up this japanese console for me."

"Whatcha playing?" Yoshi asked.

"Ninja Gaiden, and it's just getting exciting." Tails said. "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure!" Yoshi said, and sat in the big bean bag next to Tails, who unpaused the game and continued to play.

Tails gets all the way to the first boss inside a bar, and manages to beat the boss without a problem.

"Yes!" Tails said. "I did it!"

Yoshi gives a high five. "Good work, buddy!"

Tails skips the cutscenes to the next level, and holds the control out to Yoshi. "You try, Yoshi."

"Okay," Yoshi said, and took the control, going through the level easily at first, but makes a jump too soon and dies.

"Aw, man." Yoshi said a bit grumpy that he died.

"Try again," Tails said.

"Alright." Yoshi said, and tried again. He makes it to the end of the level.

"You did it, Yoshi!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah...I-I did." Yoshi said.

Tails takes back the controller turns off the console takes the cartridge out, and takes out Pirate Mortal Kombat III a version without blood and fatal finish moves.

"Let's play Mortal Kombat." Tails said.

"Yeah!" Yoshi agreed.

Tails puts it in, turns on the console, and the title Mortal Kombat III Turbo appears.

Tails pushes start, and the screen shows a bunch of characters.

Tails picks Smoke, and Yoshi picks Sub Zero.

They fight and Yoshi wins, with only 5% of his health left.

"Dang!" Tails said with a smile, looking at Yoshi. "I almost had you."

"You sure did." Yoshi said.

They go to the next round, and Tails, with only 10% of his health left, wins by doing a backflip kick on Sub Zero.

"Haha, gotcha!" Tails said.

"Yep, ya got me." Yoshi said.

Vanilla comes up to them, and knelts down next to them. "Are you two having fun?"

"Of course." Tails said. "Very much. Right, Yoshi?"

"Right, Tails." Yoshi nodded.

Tails takes out Mortal Kombat, and puts it back in the box.

"Whatcha two gonna play this time?" Vanilla asked.

Tails thinks for a moment, and then pulls out Super Mario Bros 3.

"Super Mario Bros 3?" Vanilla asked, and Tails nodded.

Tails puts it in, and turns on the console, going to two player mode. Tails was up first.

Tails gets through the level, and gets a star card.

"Very good, Tails." Yoshi said, rubbing his back.

It was now Yoshi's turn, as Luigi. Yoshi makes it all the way through the level, getting a mushroom card.

"Very good, yourself Yoshi." Tails said.

"Thanks." Yoshi said.

Tails asked Vanilla, "Wanna watch us play?"

"Sure, i've finished my work." Vanilla said with a smile, and Tails scooted over, allowing her to sit with them.

It was Tails' turn again, and he went to the castle area. It's theme was a bit scary to him.

"That theme's spooky." Tails said to Vanilla.

"It sure is." Yoshi agreed.

Tails makes it to a room with spiked ceillings coming down.

"Look out, Tails!" Yoshi said.

Tails makes it to the door before it comes all the way down, and defeats the a small boss after jumping 3 times.

"Well done, buddy!" Yoshi said.

"Thanks," Tails said with a smile.

It was Yoshi's turn and he made it to the castle with a help cloud in front of it.

It showed a toad with a dog wearing a king crown and a japanese speech being shown.

Tails had played the american version, so he knew what it said. He read it, surprising Vanilla and Yoshi.

"Oh, no. It's terrible. The king has been transformed. Please find the magic wand so we can change him back." Tails read.

"How'd you know what it said?" Yoshi asked.

"I own the american version of this game." Tails said.

"Oh..." Vanilla said, now understanding. She looked at the clock, it was 5 minutes to lunch time.

"It's almost lunch time. We need to get washed up." Vanilla said.

"Awww..." Tails and Yoshi said sadly.

"Don't be sad, we'll play some more after lunch. Right after we have a story." Vanilla said.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Tails said, scratching behind his head. "We'll turn it off and leave it right here for later."

"Okay." Vanilla said, turning off as Tails and Yoshi went to wash their hands for lunch.

Yoshi said to Tails, "You're a great friend to play with Tails." And washed his hands first.

"You too, Yoshi." Tails said, hugging him after he dried his hands before washing his own.

They then go to their cubbys to get thier lunch boxes and follow Miss Vanilla and other kids to lunch.

As they are eating at the table, Tails asked, "Wanna come over this weekend and spend a night or two, Yoshi?"

"Sure, Tails. I'd love too." Yoshi nodded.

Tails smiled and continued to eat his lunch, and pulled out a bag of gummy fruit snacks.

He poured them into his hands and offered some of them to Yoshi. "Have some of my fruit snacks."

"Thanks." Yoshi said, taking a gummy cherry, gummy orange, and a gummy grape, eating them.

Tails drinks some of his Welch's Grape Juice.

Yoshi drinks some of his apple juice.

After lunch, they head back to the classrom and sit in front of Vanilla in a cricle in front of her chair for a story.

The kids with Yoshi and Tails were Cream, the daughter of the teacher, Fiona Fox, Silver Hedgehog, and Mina, a mongoose.

"What story should I tell?" Vanilla asked.

"How about you tell a story about me and Yoshi?" Tails asked.

"Alright." Vanilla said. "Do you all agree?" She asked the other students, and they all said, "Yeah!"

"Okay, then." Vanilla said, "Once upon a time, there was a young two tailed fox named Tails."

It fades to Tails in a park not too far from his house on a blanket with a big basket of fruit.

"He was going to eat some of the fresh fruit his brother Sonic had given to him." Vanilla narrated.

He pulled out a small pear and was about to eat it, when heard something.

"Just as he was about to eat his first pear, he heard a noise." Vanilla said.

"Yo..." It said.

Tails turned to see a small dinosaur, Yoshi coming to him.

"Hello, there." Tails said.

"Hi." Yoshi said.

"What's your name?" Tails asked.

"Yoshi, Yoshi the dinosaur." Yoshi replied. "What's your's?"

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said. "I'm having a fruit picnic."

Yoshi eyes the basket filled with all kinds of fruit. "That's sure is a lot of yummy fruit you got there."

"You hungry, too?" Tails asked with a smile.

Yoshi nodded.

"Sit and have some fruit with me." Tails said.

Yoshi nodded and sat with him, grabbing a cherry from the basket with his long tongue like and frog and swallowing it with a burp.

"Excuse me.." Yoshi laughed.

"You're excused." Tails giggled.

It fades to Vanilla and the kids in the class as she ends the story.

"Tails and Yoshi had a fruit feast together, became good friends, played games with each other everyday, and lived happily ever after. The end."

Tails and Yoshi clapped as well as the others. "What a great story!" Tails said.

"Uh-huh!" Yoshi agreed.

"We have 50 to 60 minutes before we all go home. You're free to do whatever you all want until you're picked up." Vanilla said.

"Okay!" They all said. Fiona and Mina go and play with dinosaur figures. Silver and Cream go draw pictures and Tails and Yoshi go back to playing the Sharp Twin Famicom.

Tails puts in a Godzilla game called All Monsters Attack. (I made this game up myself, I know it doesn't exist, but just stick with me.)

"Let's play Godzilla!" Tails said.

"Yeah!" Yoshi said.

They go to the two player, and it shows a bunch of monsters. Tails picks Megalon, and Yoshi picks Spacegodzilla.

As it goes to the battle area, which is Osaka, they pretend the monsters are talking.

"You will not stop me, Megalon!" Yoshi said in a evil space monster tone.

"You don't know who you're dealing space jerk!" Tails said in an evil tone as well.

"Sure I do, a bughead!" Yoshi said.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Tails and, and pushed the fire button, and Megalon shoots yellow lightning from his horn, striking Spacegodzilla.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Yoshi said in an evil tone. Yoshi pushed fire and shot big red lighting at Megalon from Spacegodzilla's mouth.

They fight and Spacegodzilla kos Megalon.

As he falls to the ground, Tails said in a fake dying tone, "No...!" And then laughed.

"That was great." Yoshi said.

Tails takes Godzilla out and pulls out Twin Bee 2, aka, Stinger made by Konami.

Tails puts it in, and the goes to 2 player mode.

It starts with a cutscene of a space station thing getting zapped by gray lighting or something and japanese word appears above the explosion, and then some small ship making ringing sounds comes down, and takes someone, and flys away, and japanese picture of a professor saying something appears, and then it cuts to the game, a blue ship and a green ship flying together.

They shot everything in the path, gaining power ups as well. They get triple fire, which meants 2 clones of their ships appear, shooting the same things as their real ships.

"This is fun!" Tails said.

"You said it!" Yoshi agreed.

They make it to the boss, which is a giant watermelon.

They kill it in less than a second with ther triple fire lasers.

"We got him!" Tails said.

"Good team work, buddy." Yoshi said, patting Tails' shoulder.

Tails takes out Stinger, and puts in Top Gun, a 1 player game, and Yoshi puts his controller back in the back of the system as Tails puts in Top Gun.

"I just love Top Gun." Tails said, turning on the system and sitting next to Yoshi again. "Wish me luck on this mission."

"Good luck, buddy." Yoshi said, ruffling Tails' three bangs, which Tails giggled at.

Tails pushes start and reads the mission logo.

"Mission 1, training for the next mission." He read. "I guess it's a warm up mission or something."

"I guess so." Yoshi agreed.

The missile select screen appears and Tails reads it. "Select your missile type. Hound, wolf, or tiger."

He picks hound and the plane takes off, and Tails is now steering the plane.

"It's almost like we're inside the cockpit." Tails said.

Yoshi nodded. "Let's pretend we are."

Tails nodded and said in a pilot like tone, "Hang on, Yoshi."

An alert is heard and a plane is above his plane on the radar.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Do something, captain!" Yoshi said in a scared tone.

"I'm trying." Tails said. The beeping got longer, and something fell from the plane above the other plane.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The plane crashes and Tails loses a life.

"Aw man," Tails said. "I got hit."

He gives it to Yoshi. "Your turn."

"Thanks." Yoshi said as the game resumes.

Yoshi makes it to landing sequence.

Yoshi does everything the radar says, but misses a turn and crashes in the water, and the 'Game Over' screen appears.

"Aww..." Yoshi said. "Maybe i'll do better next time."

"I'm sure you will." Tails said. He takes out Top Gun and puts in Ikari Warriors.

Tails pushes start on 2 player mode after handing the second controller to Yoshi.

It starts with a cutscene of a plane with smoke behind it going down.

Tails and Yoshi pretend to be inside.

"Oh, no! We're going down!" Tails said in a fake scared tone.

"We're going to crash!" Yoshi said.

The plane slides to a stop and it cuts to the game.

Tails was Ralph and Yoshi was Clark.

They make it through about 3 minutes before losing all their lives, due to tanks, planes, and helicopters.

The game over screen shows, and the game over theme plays.

"Aww..." Tails said. "We did our best."

"We sure did, but we'll do better next time." Yoshi said.

"Tails! Yoshi!" Vanilla called. "Time to go!"

Tails and Yoshi turn off the system, get up, grab their things ,and go the the front door where Sonic, and a big red Yoshi, Yoshi's dad, Jak, were waiting.

"Sonic!" Tails said, running up and hugging him, who hugged back.

"Dad!" Yoshi said, hugging his dad, who hugged back.

"Hi, Tails. Did you have fun?" Sonic asked, knelling down to his hieght.

"Yes, I did." Tails said. "I made a new friend. This is my new friend Yoshi."

"Hi there, Yoshi." Sonic said, shaking the green dinosaur's hand.

Yoshi then said to Jak. "This is my new friend Tails, dad."

"Hello, Tails." Jak said, shaking Tails' hand.

"Hi." Tails said back. Then he said to Yoshi, "We'll always be friends, right?"

"Always, Tails." Yoshi said. "And we'll always be together."

Vanilla comes up. "Tails was a sweet angle, Sonic." She ruffled Tails' hair.

"Thanks for letting me play the nintendo." Tails said.

"You're welcome, Tails." Vanilla said. "You can play it some more when you come back tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Tails said.

"Dad, can I go over to Tails' house Friday and spend the night?" Yoshi asked Jak.

"Of course you can, Yoshi." Jak said. "Tomorrow is Friday."

"Oh, that's right." Tails said, and then asked Sonic, "Can he, Sonic?"

"Of course, little bro. He can come over tomorrow when I come to pick you up. We'll bring him over when I do." Sonic said.

"Alright!" Tails said. He then said to Yoshi. "See ya tomorrow, Yoshi."

"You too, buddy." Yoshi said, hugging Tails who hugged back.

"Awww..." Sonic and Vanilla said, and Jak chuckled.

They broke the hug, and Sonic took Tails' hand. "Let's go, Tails."

"Bye, Vanilla." Tails said.

"Bye." Vanilla said.

Jak and Yoshi took one way out and Sonic and Tails took a different way.

"I had a lot of fun, Sonic. It was great." Tails said, as they walked home.

"I'm very happy for you, Tails." Sonic said, lightly ruffling Tails' hair.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Tails said.

"I bet you can't." Sonic said with a smile. "Sally's gonna come over for dinner tonight. You can tell her all about your frist day of preschool."

"Oh, you bet I will." Tails said with a smirk.

When they get home, Sally comes in 2 hours and 3 minutes later.

"Hi, Aunt Sally." Tails said, going up and hugging her waist.

"Hi, Tails." Sally said, giving him the funny kiss. "Did you enjoy your frist day of preschool?" She asked as she sat on the couch with him and Sonic.

"I sure did. And I made a new friend, too." Tails said.

"What does your friend look like?" Sally asked with a smile.

"He's a green dinosaur with a red shell like bump on his back, he has a white chin and tummy like me, and his name is Yoshi." Tails said.

"What'd you two do together?" Sally asked.

"We played japanese nintendo games together." Tails said. "And he's gonna come over tomorrow for the weekend. And since you'll be coming over with Bunnie, you and Bunnie can meet him when he comes over."

"That sounds like fun." Sally said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"Let's get dinner started." Sonic said to Sally. They go to the kitchen while Tails goes upstairs and plays his american Nes system, playing Blaster Master.

THE END!


End file.
